Damn you, Ootawarasan
by Doctor.Uta
Summary: ... Well, Sakuraba should have expected this the moment he partnered up with him. SPOILER if you haven't read up to Chapter 207. Takami/Sakuraba shounenai. Don't like? Don't read. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Sakuraba Haruto should have known better than to team up with Ootawara-san, of all people. _Especially _when there is a quiz game. _Even more so_ when there is a penalty. Really, he doesn't think little of the gargantuan lineman- in all actuality, he respects his strength and power. But that man is just... a huge _idiot_.

And now, he has to suffer the repercussions of that man's stupidity... with a maid dress. Yup, with the apron and the frilly head piece, the whole shebang. He even had to wear these humiliating thigh high socks and extremely uncomfortable shoes. Not only that, his dress barely covered his butt! Really, if he were shorter, this dress wouldn't be so _revealing_. If this crowd wasn't here, he would have blushed as red as this confounded outfit!

He doesn't know what's worse- the fact that he's wearing this monstrosity, or that people are highly responsive. Well, he would have expected the girls to scream like they are now- back when was a model (oh, those dark times), he had to be up to date with what the girls are into. Suffice to say, he was mortified that girls would go for this kind of thing. And what was that other topic that happened to be all the rave with these (crazy) girls? He knew it started with a "Y" or something- maybe an "S"? Well, if he forgot it, it probably wasn't important...

Oh, one thing he shouldn't forget- the fact that _Deimon _is here. Knowing the many horrible stories (true _and _false) of the terrifying quarterback, said devil was probably taking pictures of this or writing this moment down on that blasted, black book of his. He's embarrassing himself in front of Eyeshield 21, one Kobayakawa Sena, one of the most respected and famous amefuto players of all time, and his rival, Raimon "Monta" Taro, the supposed "#1 Catching Expert" and the one he defeated the best cornerback in the Kantou region, the famous Ikkyu of the godly Shinryuji Nagas (speaking of that team, wasn't the team's transvestite, Sanzo, among the many fangirls complimenting his "cute" look?). He is a force to be reckoned with. Truth be told, he thinks of himself as a worthy opponent, but right now...

He doesn't look all that intimidating in this puffy dress. The football-throwing visitors seem to respond to his weird look by throwing- you guessed it!- footballs at him. If it weren't for his arduous receiving training, he probably wouldn't have been able to catch all of them. Oh wait, a high-flying ball (where it came from, he'll never know)! Instincts drove him to leap into the air and catch it. What his instincts failed to inform him, however, was the fact that he basically flashed everyone his underwear with that high jump and the dress wasn't helping all that much. As much as he respects his sempai, he curses Takami for instilling into his brain his football-catching reflexes.

Unbeknownst to him, as he tries to flatten his dress enough to cover himself, said glasses-bearing sempai has been staring at him for quite some time- as soon as he entered this field in the maid cosplay, in fact. He can't exactly help it- it's not everyday you see your cute kouhai wear such a sexy maid costume. Well, it wouldn't look sexy if it wasn't him wearing it; anyone else would have paled in comparison to the former model. Only his long, lean legs could have pulled off the thigh-high socks, and the bodice clearly displayed that irresistible, lightly muscled physique. The dress was made for him!

As you can tell, Ichiro Takami's day has been made.

* * *

Later on that day, Sakuraba visited the Maid Tea House in one of the second year classrooms, dropping off the maid dress and hoping that he could put that dreadful time past him. Typically, the girls swooned at the sight of the wide receiver, and thanked him quite generously for bringing back the dress and invited him to visit another time. He bowed his head and left the classroom, squealing fangirls and men with crushed spirits in his wake.

Sakuraba made his way to the locker room, getting ready for practice. Granted, the team practiced a bit during the festival, but no way was that enough for the upcoming game against Deimon. Not when they are gradually growing in terms of speed, power, and skill, and becoming more and more of a threat to their dream of winning the Christmas Bowl. The dream that started by...

"Sakuraba."

"Oh, Takami-san!" _'How did that saying go?' _he questioned mentally, _'"__Speak of the devil and he shall appear," was that it?'_

_[Meanwhile, a certain elven-eared blonde sneezed, and wondered what bastard dared to mention him...]  
_

"Are the others on the field already?" Sakuraba inquired, finally noticing that the room is only occupied by him and the quarterback.

"Yes, the others are practicing today. Now that we perfected the 'Ballista,' we'll have more time in practicing other techniques and such."

"I see, I better get ready then." Sakuraba smiled in glee inwardly. Now he has more time to be with Takami-san!

Before he can depart for his locker, a hand on his wrist stopped him, and then he was suddenly pinned to the lockers, with Takami standing dangerously close to him. He paused to place his glasses on the adjacent bench, then returned his gaze onto his kouhai, coal clashing against honey. His mouth neared his ear, and he was delighted in the shiver he got in response. Goes to show you how sensitive Sakuraba's ears are. His voice was husky as he whispered ever so gently, "Did you know how many people were staring at you during practice? All because of that dress?"

Sakuraba's blush reached his ears as he remembered the humiliating time in that horrid dress. "I-I'm sure Ootawara-san got some attention, too. He wore a dress, too."

"Ah, but he didn't look anyway near as splendid as you did." Takami nibbled his ear, and he loved the shiver he received in response. "You looked absolutely _sexy_. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to have my way with you right then and there?"

"T-Takami-"

"Tsk, tsk, didn't I tell you to call me Ichiro when we're alone, _Ha-ru-to~_?" This time, he licked his ear, and a gasp resounded throughout the room.

"I-Ichiro, what about-" A gasp, "p-practice?" His face was flaming and turned shades of red darker than ever.

It was then did he stop his ministrations, and Sakuraba couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, with the tiniest hint of disappointment. Hey, he's still his lover, and the time they spend together is precious, whether it's spent practicing or just like before. He reached for the glasses sitting innocuously on the bench, and placed them rightfully atop Takami's nose, pushing them up slightly as he noticed his boyfriend is wont to do. He gave him a warm smile, to which was responded, albeit smaller.

"We'll stop for now but," He stole a quick peck on the lips. "We _will _continue this later." At this, Takami smirked and marveled at how rosy those cheeks are getting.

He really loves him, that Sakuraba Haruto.

* * *

... Holy crap, I actually wrote that? /sigh I spent an hour on this; an hour I could have used finishing my language arts homework, or updating my other stories. Damn, I'm hopeless. /sulk

Here it is, my first yaoi and my first Eyeshield 21 fic. So... you love? Like? Dislike? Hate? If so, then TELL ME- REVIEW!

Oh, I am considering on making a continuation, where they "continue this later" /wink wink (even though that would be my first time writing anything M-rated, hehe). Any thoughts?

- Failure-chan


	2. You Guys Seriously Need to Hear This

Hey, you guys were expecting another update, huh? Now, don't worry, this ain't an announcement of discontinuation. I will still update all of my stories to the best of my ability, and will delete this for the chapter.

Now, why am I making an announcement for, you ask? Well, I'm pretty sure that everyone has heard about it at this point, but for those who don't, I'll be delighted in enlightening you. Apparently, Fanfiction has been deleting stories left and right, specifically those that are rated M and song-based. Now, I may not have any M rated stories or any song-based ones (yet), but I believe that anyone is free to write what they want, regardless of the rating.

Tsk, tsk, tsk Fanfiction.

So, feel like doing something about this? Well, wonderful! Here's what you do:

Firstly, sign the petition! The link is on **DarkHeartInTheSky**'s profile- it's never too late to sign!

Secondly, on June 23rd (a.k.a. tomorrow) we're going to have a blackout! So... don't you DARE log in, read stories, and/or review, even if you don't have an account. Through this, we will show how absolutely serious we are about this.

Thirdly, **SPREAD THE WORD**! We need all the support we can get!

Signing off,

- Failure-chan


End file.
